


The Cry of The Flock

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Based very loosely on The Village by Wrabel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Transphobia, Just in an introspective sense, Quote: Statement Ends (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 1, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "Statement ends."The words rang into the air, crisp and clear. The enunciation pristine, and the quality of the recitation as near perfect as someone with, in all truth, no formal training could produce. Falling cleanly from Jon's lips and into the stiff, stale air of the office.Crisply, cleanly.And mockingly, infuriating high.--Voice dysphoria is difficult, especially when your job is literal vocal recording !!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	The Cry of The Flock

"Statement ends." 

The words rang into the air, crisp and clear. The enunciation pristine, and the quality of the recitation as near perfect as someone with, in all truth, no formal training could produce. Falling cleanly from Jon's lips and into the stiff, stale air of the office. 

They lingered slightly. 

The edges of them still ringing into the air. 

Crisply, cleanly. 

And mockingly, infuriating high. 

The tone of the words themselves was pristine, no wobbles or the awkward stutters that he had so harshly trained himself out of.

Yet, the pitch of it remained firmly high. 

Far above anything that would allow him to feel any sort of comfort. 

His vocal cords, as always, being the traitor to his identity and the heralding messenger of his assigned sex. 

He'd read once, in passing, that certain bird calls could be mimicked with such accuracy by invasive species that electronic sequencing could not detect a difference. The calls were so closely matched that they were indistinguishable to even an artificial intelligence. 

The other birds could always tell. 

They rejected the impostor with startling accuracy and a vicious finality that, in a display against the typical laws of nature, would bond the entire flock together, if only for a brief moment, to eradicate the outlier. 

The thought of those flocks rang in his mind in lieu of the words as they finally dissipated. 

The air fell stiff, and stale. Tense with the weight of the too light pitch, and the animalistic hint of the wrongness that marked him as the wrong species. 

And somehow, inanely, Jon felt feathers brushing his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of the song "The Village" by Wrabel, as well as my own voice dysphoria !! 
> 
> Plz feel free to let me know if the concept of more voice dysphoria fics for Jon would be cool !! And if you enjoyed this fic !! <3


End file.
